


Take These Broken Wings

by Brackenfrond



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Humour, Idk I never read the script, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, best tag ever, but I'm trying to write slightly more serious here, depending on viewpoints from the movie i guess?, sort of coffee shop au because Tessa runs one, there may be some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: Tessa Starling was deemed 'not magical enough' from a young age - that didn't stop her from being as magical as she could, be it with plants or potions, even if others saw her as 'broken'.Then a man lets loose a bunch of magical beasts in New York (new), buildings are destroyed (also new) and there is something wrong at the Church across the street (but Tessa already knew that).Then there's issues within MACUSA - and not just her brother's working habits -because Percival Graves has never worried about her gimmicks at her shop exposing the magical world...until now.Suddenly, not being magical enough seems like the least of her problems.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Original Male Character(s), Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Take These Broken Wings

Modesty knew that the woman across the street was a witch.

Alright, maybe she didn't properly know, but ma kept glaring at the tea shop when the woman who owned it gave a toothy smile on the right side of taunting. She had a sign for tarot card and tea leaf readings in the window, embossed with silver ink and pretty colours, and an old broomstick that she used to brush the doorstep in the mornings. Through the window, when Modesty worked up the courage to peer inside, she could see bushels of dried herbs dangling from above the counter, and jars full of leaves and sweets and other things that Modesty couldn't name. She could also see the black cat the woman had, and that she tied her brown hair back in a bun, a wand holding it in place.

At least it looked like a wand. It was long and made of wood, so Modesty assumed it was a wand. If the woman was a witch, like Modesty assumed, it would only make sense for her to have a wand.

The only thing that made Modesty doubt that the woman was a witch was that she was nice. Nice to look at and nice to people. Modesty would never tell her ma, but Modesty thought the woman was one of the prettiest people she had ever seen, with her hair kept long and her make-up perfectly done and her clothes fashionable. When she smiled, it felt warm and Modesty wanted to feel warm, wanted to be close to that smile and the obvious joy in it. She thought it was a smile a proper mother would have - not one like ma, who left cuts on Credence's hands when he did something she didn't like. Modesty couldn't imagine the pretty woman hurting anyone, no like her ma did.

The only time Modesty had dared to even go into the shop was during a cold December morning. Ma had been yelling at Credence and Modesty had taken some flyers and left, knowing that Chastity would point out the missing paper and tell ma that Modesty had gone to hand out the flyers. The woman who ran the tea shop had been flipping the sign to open when she saw Modesty and had frowned, opening the door.

“Now aren’t you a bit cold?” She had a different voice from everyone else, the words softer and the vowels slightly longer and rounder. She sounded fancy and Modesty wondered if she had to focus on it.

“A bit.” Modesty replied when she realised that the woman had asked her a question and it was rude not to answer. “But ma was yelling.”

“Ah.” Her eyes flickered to the church, before back to Modesty, infinitely kind. “Do you want to slip inside then? I can make you a drink, and I’ll loan you a cardigan of mine. A little worn, and maybe slightly big, but warm enough.”

Modesty knew her mother wouldn't be angry at her leaving for a few hours yet. She wouldn't worry - ma wasn't one to worry. So she slipped inside and was given a mug of hot chocolate with cream. Actual whipped cream! She felt guilty for about a split second that her siblings didn't get anything like this, before the taste hit her and she was in heaven.

Ma also wasn't one for chocolate and sweets.

As the woman had said earlier, she disappeared upstairs and came back downstairs with a woollen cardigan, worn with the sleeves fraying. “This should do. A bit worn, but I think your mother would comment if it was any nicer.”

“It’s still nicer than my other clothes.” Modesty didn't mean to say that, and resisted the urge to shrink back at the woman's frown. “I’m sorry.”

“No. You haven't done anything, dear.” The woman managed a small smile, handing over the cardigan. It was burgundy in colour, though faded through both wash and wear. Modesty put it on, and marvelled at how soft it was. “It suits you. Makes your eyes stand out.”

“Thank you, miss.”

“It’s Tessa.” The woman replied. “Now, off you go, before your mother realises you’ve been spending time in here instead of handing out your flyers.”

Modesty did as the woman - Tessa - suggested, but still snuck into the shop when she was sure ma wouldn't find out. She kept the cardigan hidden under her bed with other special things, like the toy wand, so that ma wouldn't find it. She would know, then, that Modesty had been talking to Tessa and ma would be so very angry.

It took a while, but eventually Credence and Chastity found out about Modesty visiting Tessa, about the cardigan under her bed that smelt of jasmine and springtime, about the pastries given to her in mornings before the sun came up, but didn't tell ma. 

Credence was the first to venture inside with Modesty, her hand in his, and Tessa didn't comment, just set down mugs of cocoa and frowned when she noticed the welts on Credence's hands. She disappeared into the back of the shop, and this time when she came out she had a pot of cream. She didn't attempt to put it on the cuts herself, just told Credence it might sting, but that meant it was healing, and that was a good thing.

The next time the welts managed to heal, there were no scars left.

Chastity got clothes, too, and sometimes managed to sneak out books from Tessa's apartment from above the tea shop. With them, she taught Modesty and Credence letters and words, Chastity having had some form of education before being adopted. It was a secret the three of them shared, and Tessa never commented on it when the three of them hid in the back of her shop, reading aloud from her books.

They also met Tessa’s brother, James ‘call me Jamie’, who usually worked during the day except during the weekends. He was nice, not as lovely as Tessa was, but he kept the secrets that Tessa did just as well, and usually gave them hot chocolate with much too many sweet toppings on it, so Modesty liked him just as much as she did Tessa.

Modesty wondered if some witches were good, like how some people were good and some people were bad. If ma was wrong - something she would never say aloud. But if some witches were good, then Tessa was a good witch, who gave away clothes and helped Credence with his hurts and never, ever told ma that they were spending time at the shop.

Their secrets were kept secret, and Modesty supposed that was good. After all, some secrets were better kept that way, after all.

XoooX

Matteo once again wondered why it was always him Director Graves sent to deal with Miss Tessa Starling as the British witch placed a cup of herbal tea in front of him.

“Jasmine.” She said at his look, and Matteo shrugged, before sipping it. Tea had never been his thing, preferring coffee strong enough to chew, so he was surprised to like the surprisingly sweet brew. Miss Starling looked much too smug at the pleased noise he let out. “Fifth time lucky.”

“If only it wasn’t to discuss the possibility of you breaking the law, Miss Starling.”

“Auror Martinelli, I will have you know that I am in no way breaking the law. We have discussed this before.”

Matteo glanced around the room, void of customers, pointedly lingering on the tarot card advertisement in the window, the bushels of herbs hanging above the counter, the broomstick leaning against the wall and the most recent addition, a black cat lounging on the windowsill. Miss Starling rolled her eyes again. “All part of the aesthetic appeal, I assure you.”

“You’re attracting the attention of Director Graves, Miss Starling.” Matteo pointed out. “Being across the road from the New Salem Church...wait.” Matteo managed to not smile. “You're doing this to rile up Miss Barebone, aren't you?”

“Your assumption is horribly offensive, Mister Martinelli.” Despite her words, Miss Starling’s lips twitched. “Although the way she looked at me when the shop first opened was even more offensive. If the aesthetic appeal troubles her, well, that's her problem, isn’t it?” She shrugged a shoulder. Matteo hid his laugh with a mouthful of tea. It was surprisingly good. “Also her kids are sweet. She hurts them, you know. Credence mostly, but I’ve seen the girls looking teary eyed."

“Miss Starling -"

“Tessa.” She cut Matteo off before he could finish explaining the law about nomaj interaction for what felt like the fifteenth time to the witch. “And I know the law, ridiculous as it is. I’m neither magical enough for the wizarding world, nor non magical enough to join the muggle - sorry, nomaj - world. If I float between and happen to be concerned about the unjust treatment of children, it isn’t an infraction of law, it’s common human decency. If I offer the boy cream for the open wounds on his hands, or give the youngest girl a cupcake when she’s crying, or smuggle the eldest a book or two, well, there's no harm. No infringement of any law, magical or otherwise. You can’t lock me up for being decent, Mister Martinelli.”

“I know. I just…” Matteo ran a hand through his hair. “I worry. I know she's all words, but Miss Barebone is a risk, Mi...Tessa. I don’t want you suffering for being...you.” He noticed her eyes soften, and one hand reached across the table to rest atop one of his.

“There is no need to worry, Mister Martinelli. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I may not be as proficient at magic as most, but I can still defend myself, even if I have to resort to non magical means.”

“Please don’t give Miss Barebone a black eye.” Tessa laughed at that, brilliant and loud and Matteo was taken aback by how attractive he found that.

“Don’t worry, Mister Martinelli, you won’t be arresting me for assault anytime soon.”

“Matteo.” He managed. “Please. Call me Matteo.” Tessa smiled against the rim of her own cup.

“Alright, Matteo.”

Sweet Mary Lewis, Miss Tessa Starling was going to be his downfall.

“So I am to report to Director Graves that...what? Anything that could expose us to the nomajes is purely for the aesthetic appeal of your shop?”

“Yes.” Tessa waved a hand in the air, carelessly elegant. “Besides, Director Graves likes me.” Matteo knew that, because she bribed him with fancy flavoured coffee and cakes. It was what made this assignment odd - it had been months since he'd had to speak to Tessa due to work, and not simply because she was getting her brother to actually eat instead of drowning himself in paperwork. “I have all the necessary documents filed for my plants and potion ingredients, not to mention the necessary wards and such on my apartment. I am not openly exposing the wizarding world to the nomaj population, hell anything I am exposing is already rooted in the nomaj folklore. It's a gimmick. None but the children who come in suspect me to be anything more than a...slightly eccentric woman.”

“And parents are unlikely to believe the words of their children.”

“Exactly.” Tessa grinned at him. “If Director Graves has an issue, he can take it up with me personally.”

“And you'll get him to turn a blind eye with red velvet cupcakes and Irish cream flavoured coffee, correct?”

“You know me so well.” Matteo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the smug look on Tessa’s face. “Now, if that's everything, could you please return to work? I have a shop to run, after all.”

XoooX

Jamie returned to the apartment late, still not having completed his draft on a new legislation regarding the treatment of creatures within the magical community who weren’t just classified as wizards and having come to a grinding halt when his brain refused to cooperate. He needed sleep, not more caffeine, according to Queenie when she came to pick up the multitude of empty mugs scattered around his work space.

Tessa was still up, tending to her moon lace that was now blooming on the window sill, humming a lullaby their mother had used to sing to them when they were small.

“You’re late.” She said, voice quiet after she'd finished watering her flowers, silver petals shining in the moonlight. “But at least you're actually home. Kit missed you.”

“I’m sure he did.” Jamie rolled his eyes, but still took a seat in his armchair, soon joined by a black half-kneazle, purring like a motor. “And you didn't worry at all.”

“Of course not.” She turned to face him, her features bathed in the silver glow of her flowers. Jamie was situated closer to the fireplace, charmed so that it didn't leave the grate and set fire to the collection of plant life that Tessa was growing in their apartment. “I know that you have an annoying habit of staying at work too late. Macusa will still be there in the morning. Sleep is important, Jamie.”

“Yes, mother, I know.” He rolled his eyes pointedly and Tessa scowled at him. “It’s not like you come in every day to make sure I eat or anything. We have a cafeteria, you know.”

“I don't trust their food.” Tessa sniffed, slapping away a vine from the venomous tentacula that had taken up residence next to the moon lace on the windowsill. “Besides, I usually drop off cupcakes at the auror department.”

“Goldstein says thanks, by the way. Also to make more of the lemon drizzle - a favourite.” Jamie felt his lips twitch up.”As well as the fact that bribery isn't necessary as you're not actually breaking laws. Nothing was mentioned about stopping said cupcake deliveries.”

“Because my cupcakes are magical...figuratively speaking.” Tessa waved a hand absently. “I don't actually spike my cake with potions.”

“I believe you.” Jamie laughed. “I think the entire department would notice if you laced them with a potion.”

“I mean, I was considering making a pepper-up cupcake for the colder months. No one likes taking pepper-up potion.” Tessa pulled a face. “Exclusively for the magical community, of course, but I can't work out the kinks with the recipe. Too much pepper-up makes the mix too...stodgy." 

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” Jamie said in answer. “Also, I see that you’ve returned to delivering your fancy coffee and cupcakes to Director Graves again.”

“He’s stopped coming to the shop around lunchtime, even after my insistent nagging.” Tessa replied. “Silly man. He needs to get out more and I tell him that all the time. So I took it upon myself to deliver his Irish cream coffee and red velvet cakes to his office. He doesn’t seem to appreciate the deviance in my schedule this causes.”

“Yet you manage to come down every day without fail to force me to eat a sandwich.” Jamie commented, and ducked the balled up paper Tessa flung at his head with an ease that spoke of experience. “You’re just as bad as Queenie when it comes to mother henning.”

“Queenie Goldstein is a gift.” Tessa decided. “If she gets you out of the office at a half decent time.”

“She cut off my caffeine supply.” Jamie put as much offence into his voice as possible, and glad he was facing away from his sister when she snorted a laugh so she couldn’t see him smile.

“Good for her.” Tessa said, and Jamie felt his sister press her lips against the crown of his head. “Dinner’s in the oven. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes, mother, thank you.” Jamie let out a playful, wounded sound when Tessa gave a light smack to the back of his head in reprimand, and listened to her footsteps as she left the living room, his fingers automatically twining in the long, black fur of the half kneazle dozing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Corona Virus: *hits*
> 
> Me, self isolating: Time to go back to Harry Potter!
> 
> So. I hadn't watched Crimes of Grindelwald until late last year, because I was avoiding it due to bad comments, but I went into it for Jude Law and Zoe Kravitz and because I'm gay for Queenie.
> 
> Was it bad? Yes. Jude Law was in it for maybe ten minutes, and they did my girls dirty so I am electing to ignore it.
> 
> This idea cropped up while rereading Philosopher's Stone and Neville mentioned his family worrying that he 'might not be magic enough' and I wondered if that were possible - someone not being magical enough to attend a school designed purely for magic users. Hence Tessa Starling.
> 
> I'm gonna follow the baseline plot of the first movie...mostly, but after that? Going to wing it because why not I hated Crimes of Grindelwald and I am pretty sure there are people out there who hated it just as much as I did (also WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO PERCIVAL GRAVES?)
> 
> Anyway, read, review and (most importantly) WASH YOUR HANDS AND BE SAFE! Love ya! - Jazz xx


End file.
